Gay Bar Superstar
by WarblerKlaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go out to Scandals in TFT with Sebastian. My twist on what happens there. Basically Kurt and Karofsky have a heart to heart and Blaine gets jealous. One sided Kurtofsky and Seblaine but I am a Klaine-shipper, deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters or anything in this story apart from the storyline after Karofsky arrives. Sure, I wish I did because that would just be awesome, but I don't so that's that._

_Kurt and Blaine go out to Scandals in TFT with Sebastian. My twist on what happens there. Basically Kurt and Karofsky have a heart to heart and Blaine gets jealous. One sided Kurtofsky and Seblaine but I am a Klaine-shipper, deal with it. _

_It fits with the storyline of the episode until Kurt and Karofsky start talking which is where my artistic licence kicks in. _

_The POV is a bit jumpy at times, with parts written from Karofsky or Sebastian's points of view, but in general it's Kurt, Blaine, Kurt, Blaine etc. _

_Can't promise that I'll update it because I'm not very good at getting inspiration or getting around to finishing something so I'll post it as finished and if I ever write more I'll just add it on._

_Anyway, onto the story we go._

Gay Bar Superstar

Chapter One - Kurt

Kurt could tell exactly what Sebastian wanted straight away. All he had to do was take one look at that ferrety little face and that smug little smirk and he knew. But Kurt Hummel was not the kind of guy to go down without a fight. Sebastian Smythe wanted a challenge? Well what's harder to accomplish than the impossible? Because there was no way that Kurt was going to allow Sebastian to get his greasy little mitts on Kurt's man. So when Sebastian suggested going to Scandals – and that was a cheesy name for a gay bar if Kurt had ever heard one, Kurt didn't turn the offer down. It was worth it, just to see that shocked look on his face, and the look in his eyes when Kurt mentioned crossing firsts off their list. It wasn't just Sebastian who was shocked though, Blaine was too, but Kurt knew he'd go, just for the experience.

What Kurt didn't expect was what happened when they got there. And that's where he was now, sat at a filthy bar with a Shirley Temple and a pounding headache as his boyfriend danced with another man – and not just any man, an extremely irritating one who kept shooting Kurt victorious and smug looks. Blaine looked over too, every now and again, and Kurt plastered on a fake smile. Just because he didn't want to go down without a fight, didn't mean he had to instigate a jealous fight with another man and ruin his boyfriend's night, he was having a good time. Well, that's what Kurt was trying to tell himself. He knew really that it was more that he was scared, scared that Blaine would wake up and take off his rose tinted glasses and see that Kurt wasn't what he wanted at all. That and it would hurt too much to walk over there and not be wanted.

With a heavy sigh he looked down at his Shirley Temple and began trying to build up the courage to march over there and tell Sebastian exactly what he thought of him.

"You'd better watch your boyfriend." A familiar voice broke out besides him, startling Kurt out of his daydreams, "Can I have a beer please?" Kurt turned in his seat, shocked as he recognised it straight away. And true to Kurt's suspicions, there sat David Karofsky, his ex-closeted-homophobic-bully-who-secretly-harboured-a-crush-on-him-and-made-Kurt's-life-a-living-hell-for-a-number-of-years. Kurt took in the sight before him before it hit him. David Karofsky in a gay bar… Kurt let out a small laugh and looked at him in appreciation.

"So, how's life at your new school?" Kurt asked, trying to hide the probing quality in the tone of his voice.

David raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine. But I know that's now what you wanted to know." Kurt frowned in confusion. David's eyes glittered as he drunk up the sight of his crush before him, before laughing.

"You may not know it, Kurt, but I know you well enough to get what you're hinting at. And my answer is no." Kurt couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. David saw the change in his eyes, before going back and trying again.

"I… I mean, my parents know. I told them, they… Well they didn't exactly understand to begin with but we've sorted it out now. My mom still isn't actually, she doesn't talk to me anymore, but me and my dad have always been really close, and he loves me enough to see over it. But, at school, well I just wanna get through high school before I come out publicly. I know what it was like for you, and sure I was the one doing most of it, but I aren't strong like you. I wouldn't be able to handle it like you did; I'd lash out and get in trouble. You helped me see that that isn't the way forward." David spoke sincerely, staring into Kurt's eyes as he did.

Kurt smiled, and placed a hand over one of David's – which made David's heart speed up to a mile a minute,

"I understand, and I'm not going to judge you. I have no problem with people who want to get on with their life at their own pace."

David let a shaky smile break its way across his face before turning back around to the bar.

"So, what drink do you want? I'll be damned if you're leaving this place without the full experience, and yes, that means you're gonna be drinking."

Kurt let out a small laugh,

"Oh please, I'm the designated driver, like all the time," he couldn't help mocking Sebastian here, "Didn't you get the memo?"

David laughed along,

"Never heard of a marvellous invention named a taxi? Just pick a drink Hummel; I'm trying to be friendly here."

"Who'd have though, David Karofsky being friendly, I taught you well!" Kurt joked, before rolling his eyes, "okay, okay, what's the least alcoholic? And before you start, I'll just have one thank you very much, I'm still driving! Just because my boyfriend finds it okay to get smashed, doesn't mean I do." And at this, Kurt realised that he hadn't even thought about Blaine for a few minutes. Panic hit him; he'd left Blaine alone with Sebastian for an extended period of time. He turned around quickly and let out a relieved sigh, there he was, dancing like a fool exactly where Kurt had left him. Suddenly, Blaine looked up and their eyes met.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and shot Kurt a confused look when he noticed another man sat besides his boyfriend.

Kurt shook his head and mouthed 'don't worry' to him before the tingling sensation of warm breath hit his ear.

"I just got you a cherry flavoured alcopop. They aren't strong and they taste real good. It seemed like your kinda drink." Kurt jumped slightly and grinned, twisting his body towards David to take the drink.

"Thanks, you know you really didn't have to…" Kurt began before being cut off by David,

"No worries, it's the least I can do. I know I treated you awful before, and I wanna make up for it. I'd like to be friends, if that's okay? It would mean a lot to me if you forgave me for everything that happened. I really couldn't apologise enough. I'm sor…" This time it was Kurt that cut him off.

"You don't have to apologise, I understand what you must have been going through, and sure it was hard for me, but I can only imagine the emotional struggle you went through."

David's eyes glittered with unshed tears as Kurt said this, how could Kurt be so understanding? He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. Kurt noticed this and put his hand over David's once again in concern. A tear slid down David's face as he spoke.

"Thank you. Thank you so freaking much Kurt, you have no idea how much that means to me," and he didn't, because only David knew how deep his feelings for the beautiful porcelain boy ran, "I just don't get how you can be so understanding, and I want you to know that you are the only person who I feel like I can trust because… Well, because you're you. And I do have to apologise, because I put you through hell. I'm so freaking sorry." And with that, David pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt tensed up a little bit, before relaxing into the hug and returning it.

"It's no problem, David, I'll be your friend and I want to be there when you need me, okay? You always have an option; you'll always have somebody to talk to now."

Kurt's head was reeling, here he was, becoming close friends with his ex-tormentor, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, he'd been through a lot, and sure he'd also put Kurt through a lot, but everybody deserved a second chance and he was a changed man. And that was Kurt's last thought before a soft hand on his shoulder roughly tore him away from the other man.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters or anything in this story apart from the storyline after Karofsky arrives. Sure, I wish I did because that would just be awesome, but I don't so that's that._

_Kurt and Blaine go out to Scandals in TFT with Sebastian. My twist on what happens there. Basically Kurt and Karofsky have a heart to heart and Blaine gets jealous. One sided Kurtofsky and Seblaine but I am a Klaine-shipper, deal with it. _

_It fits with the storyline of the episode until Kurt and Karofsky start talking which is where my artistic licence kicks in. _

_The POV is a bit jumpy at times, with parts written from Karofsky or Sebastian's points of view, but in general it's Kurt, Blaine, Kurt, Blaine etc. _

_Can't promise that I'll update it because I'm not very good at getting inspiration or getting around to finishing something so I'll post it as finished and if I ever write more I'll just add it on._

_This is a pretty short chapter – I'm apologising in advance for that, I couldn't really think of much to write and he's drunk so it's all a bit vague and repetitive but hopefully it makes sense, I just wanted to write it as though I was in his mind and it's not very easy to write as though you're drunk. Anyway, I've said sorry, let's get onto chapter two now._

Gay Bar Superstar

Chapter Two - Blaine

To say that Blaine was shocked when Kurt accepted Sebastian's offer of gay bar clubbing would be an understatement. It had only taken one look at Kurt that day in the Lima Bean for him to understand how jealous he was over Sebastian's obvious and blatant flirting with Blaine. And to say that Blaine was looking forward to the night would be a lie, because Sebastian made him uncomfortable and he was scared of what he was capable of. He was scared that he'd try to split him and Kurt up, because he could tell that that was the kind of guy that he was, and he was scared that Kurt would get upset over his flirting and they'd argue. He was also scared that he'd do something stupid under the influence of alcohol because, hey look where it had got him before, he'd snogged a girl and broken Kurt's heart, and sure it might have been before they got together but he was still ashamed of it. It wasn't that he didn't trust himself around Sebastian, because in all reality he didn't even find him that attractive, he was good looking up to certain standards, sure, but Blaine's standards were way too high because he had Kurt and Sebastian would never come close to being as gorgeous as Kurt was to Blaine. It was more that he didn't trust Sebastian, because all it would take was for Sebastian to jump on top of Blaine when Kurt was looking, and Blaine's reactions would be way too slowed down for him to push him away quick enough, and he would lose the most important thing in his life.

At first he had planned to just stick by Kurt's side all night but that didn't work as well as he had planned because before he knew it, Sebastian had given him a beer and dragged him off to dance when he began to get a little tipsy.

So there he was, dancing like a lunatic in the middle of one of Ohio's only gay bars with a guy who made him uncomfortable and his boyfriend alone by the bar. And every time he looked over to Kurt, he just smiled back at him and hid his emotions because that was what Kurt was best at. And when Blaine tried to go over to him, Sebastian held him back and kept him dancing, and when he wanted a drink Sebastian ran off and returned with a topped up glass or a new bottle before Blaine even had a chance to get within a four meter distance of his boyfriend.

And soon enough, the room was spinning and blurred and his thoughts were confusing and all he could think was 'why haven't I come here before' and 'this is so much fun I never want to stop' and even though he wasn't at all interested in the tall blonde before he made a damn good dance partner and every now and then he still turned to Kurt to check he was okay, because Kurt was always in the back of his mind.

Then the song he was dancing to finished and he turned to check on Kurt and all of a sudden there was another guy there. Blaine stopped dancing. He met Kurt's eye for a split second and then the guy turned around and Blaine's heart stopped because that was David Karofsky and what the hell was he doing so close to Kurt? And then jealousy ebbed through Blaine's veins because Karofsky had leaned forward and was whispering into Kurt's ear, into Blaine's boyfriend's ear and Blaine was not happy about that at all. And then his heart dropped even more because Kurt turned away from Blaine and turned to Karofsky and he took a bottle out of Karofsky's hand, and why the hell was he buying Kurt drinks? Kurt wouldn't drink if Blaine bought him a drink so why was he accepting alcohol off of him?

And then the world seemed to stop around him because then Kurt touching him, he'd put his hand on top of Karofsky's and it didn't make any sense because Kurt didn't like Karofsky and then all of a sudden Kurt was being pulled into a hug from Karofsky and that was one step too far. That's when Blaine saw red and before he knew it his feet were moving and he was walking toward them and then he was pulling his boyfriend away from Karofsky because Karofsky definitely didn't deserve a hug from Kurt. But maybe he did it a little too roughly because now Kurt was yelling and Karofsky was upset and Sebastian was concerned and all Blaine could think was 'wow Kurt looks hot right now' and 'ouch my head really hurts' and then the world went black and the last thing he heard was yelling and Kurt shouting his name, and then some sort of collision and a hiss of pain, and then he didn't hear anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters or anything in this story apart from the storyline after Karofsky arrives. Sure, I wish I did because that would just be awesome, but I don't so that's that._

_Kurt and Blaine go out to Scandals in TFT with Sebastian. My twist on what happens there. Basically Kurt and Karofsky have a heart to heart and Blaine gets jealous. One sided Kurtofsky and Seblaine but I am a Klaine-shipper, deal with it. _

_It fits with the storyline of the episode until Kurt and Karofsky start talking which is where my artistic licence kicks in. _

_The POV is a bit jumpy at times, with parts written from Karofsky or Sebastian's points of view, but in general it's Kurt, Blaine, Kurt, Blaine etc. _

_Can't promise that I'll update it because I'm not very good at getting inspiration or getting around to finishing something so I'll post it as finished and if I ever write more I'll just add it on._

_Okay so all of these chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter… Oh well, I guess I'm losing my 'writes too much' trait. Anyway, hope you enjoy, this explains what happened after Blaine passed out._

Gay Bar Superstar

Chapter Three – Kurt

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Blaine fell to the ground. Because Kurt was yelling at him for being so dumb, why would Blaine have any reason to distrust Kurt, especially when Blaine had been dancing with another guy all night, and then David was still crying from their previous conversation and trying not to face up to the dread that he'd probably just lost Kurt again because he definitely wouldn't choose David over his boyfriend and then Sebastian was there and he was angry that Blaine and Kurt were together and at himself for leaving Blaine to skip back to his little princess, and confused over who the other guy was and why Blaine was so mad at him and nobody really seemed to realise just how much Blaine was swaying. Then all of a sudden he fell. And in that instant all hell broke loose. Kurt freaked out, and then Sebastian was trying to give him CPR and David was not amused because that is so not cool especially when the dude's boyfriend is right there next to him. Then there was yelling and Sebastian dived at Kurt and David jumped right in front of him and caught his fist a millisecond before it collided directly with Kurt's face, but a moment too late because one of his fingernails had caught the side of his cheek so then Kurt flew forward and punched Sebastian right on the nose and David would be lying if he said it wasn't totally hot. However, soon enough the entire bar was joining in and David caught Kurt's flailing arms so he could drag him and Blaine behind the bar, Sebastian tagging along because that bar brawl was damn loud and he didn't want to get hit again.

Kurt didn't even notice the bar brawl continuing on around him or the small trickle of blood oozing down his face from where Sebastian had hit him, hell he didn't even notice David moving them. All he could see and all he could feel was his passed out boyfriend who had somehow ended up wrapped up in Kurt's arms, the fuming, meerkat-faced boy clutching his bloody nose on one side of him and the huge, burly guy on his other side who was checking Blaine's pulse points.

"He's fine, don't worry Kurt, I think he just had a bit too much to drink and the stress and anger made him a little too light headed for his own good. He'll just sleep it off and wake up with one hell of a hangover."

Kurt let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding and clutched Blaine even closer in his arms.

"Oh thank Gaga, I was so worried… Thanks David, I'd have probably had a panic attack just now if it wasn't for you."

"Oh how cute, if you two freaks are gonna go skip off together on your little gay rainbow then maybe I can have Blaine. And I swear down if you've broken my nose I will sue!" an angry voice growled from besides him. David hid his blush at the implication of romance between himself and Kurt and stood up, his large figure looming over Sebastian.

"You'll do no such think you wimpy little jerk. You come anywhere near Kurt and Blaine again and it'll be my turn to hit you, and I hit a lot harder than Hummel here."

"Oh you don't scare me pork chop, this isn't over Kurt. I'll get Blaine in the end." He whimpered, his voice at least three pitches higher than it was a minute ago, before he stood up and scurried away. Kurt snorted, before turning back to his unconscious boyfriend.

"Am I the only one who thought he resembled a dog with its tail between its legs just then? Anyway, thanks so much for that Dave… Can I ask you one more favour? Can you help me take him home? My dad's out so he won't be there with his shotgun… I can't make any promises about Finn though." Kurt giggled, before turning serious again towards the end of his request. David smiled and nodded at him, hiding his internal fear at the mention of Finn Hudson and Burt Hummel.

"Sure Kurt, anything for you… mate." He added on the end with a small, shy grin. And with that he and Kurt heaved the dead weight of Blaine off the filthy gay bar floor. He watched Kurt struggle with his feet for a moment, trying not to mess up what David guessed was a designer jacket before swinging Blaine over his shoulder and leaving Kurt with empty hands. Kurt sent him an unsure glance.

"I ain't gonna drop him short stuff, these guns aren't just for show." He teased, following Kurt as he led him out to his car in the parking lot. He opened the back door and swung Blaine out along the plush seats, deciding that the most comfortable arrangement would be if he got in the front with Kurt, well that and he couldn't help himself from enjoying the glasz eyed boys company for the short time he would have it. And this way Blaine wouldn't wake up with any awkward and irritating pains in his neck. He shut the door securely before climbing into the front with Kurt. They didn't speak on the way back, both hyper aware that Finn was most probably waiting up at home and Kurt would not be able to carry Blaine in alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters or anything in this story apart from the storyline after Karofsky arrives. Sure, I wish I did because that would just be awesome, but I don't so that's that._

_Kurt and Blaine go out to Scandals in TFT with Sebastian. My twist on what happens there. Basically Kurt and Karofsky have a heart to heart and Blaine gets jealous. One sided Kurtofsky and Seblaine but I am a Klaine-shipper, deal with it. _

_It fits with the storyline of the episode until Kurt and Karofsky start talking which is where my artistic licence kicks in. _

_The POV is a bit jumpy at times, with parts written from Karofsky or Sebastian's points of view, but in general it's Kurt, Blaine, Kurt, Blaine etc. _

_Can't promise that I'll update it because I'm not very good at getting inspiration or getting around to finishing something so I'll post it as finished and if I ever write more I'll just add it on._

_Ooh, the aftermath of the night out… Dramatic! Haha, this is the last chapter I've written so far so I might not post another one after. I guess if you enjoyed the story o far you'll just have to wait and see, but I don't want to promise anything because of what I explained above. Anyway, thank you for reading this far at least._

Gay Bar Superstar

Chapter Four - Blaine

The first thing that Blaine was aware of when he awoke from his slumber was the most agonizing pain he'd ever encountered throbbing away in his skull. He furrowed his brow sleepily without opening his eyes and regretted it as the pain intensified for a moment. He let out a soft groan and tried to roll over, which made him aware of something else.

There was something very warm curled around his body. He thought for a moment, before giving up and snuggling into the warm thing. He then realised that this warm thing was moving. Slowly but surely, it was breathing. This realisation made Blaine freeze; he was in bed with somebody.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, he was spooning someone. His heart stopped for a moment, and he quickly opened one eye, hoping for the life in him that it wasn't a blonde that he saw. He couldn't remember anything from last night, which meant he'd gotten drunk enough that Sebastian could have done anything to him.

This worry was soon quelled when a flash of auburn met his eye. He let out a deep sigh of relief, flinching when this small action echoed around his head, before snuggling deeper into Kurt's embrace… Which is when a new panic shot into his head, had he and Kurt… done it, last night? Oh god, what if Blaine had pushed him, what if he'd hurt him? He opened his eye again and was relieved to realise that they were both fully dressed. Thank god for that, he'd never forgive himself if he'd have hurt Kurt.

It was then that Kurt decided to roll over, quietly mumbling something in his sleep and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine smiled contently, burying his face into Kurt's hair.

He lay like that for a while, before deciding that he really needed a drink of water. He pulled away, untangling his and Kurt's limbs, and moved to press a kiss onto Kurt's forehead but froze in his path, for on Kurt's right cheek was a bright red, scabbed over cut that contrasted cruelly against his snowy skin. Oh god did Blaine do that? He stayed like that, staring in horror for a minute or so, until Kurt sleepily blinked and mumbled Blaine's name reaching for a cuddle and a 'good morning' from his boyfriend. But Blaine just backed away, mouth agape in horror at the small-ish cut on his boyfriend's cheek.

Kurt looked up confused, and tried again, but this time Blaine leapt off the bed and backed away even more. Lazily, Kurt sat up and yawned, sending him a confused, sleepy glare.

"Wassup with you?" he mumbled, sleep slurring his words.

"Oh god, Kurt please tell me… I just… I didn't hurt you did I? Oh god, please tell me I didn't, I am so freaking sorry!" Blaine whispered, Kurt's playful glare morphed into deeper confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about, Blaine?"

"What happened last night? Please tell me I didn't… Oh Kurt, I am so sorry! I'll never drink again as long as I live!" Blaine sobbed. Kurt leapt out of bed and over to Blaine, pulling him into a hug and comforting him.

"Oh sweetie, I have absolutely no idea what happened to make you so upset like this. Shh… calm down, you didn't do anything wrong last night, I promise. You just got too drunk and I brought you home." Blaine wept pathetically into the taller boys shoulder, clinging on for dear life.

"I just… how did you get that cut on your cheek?" he mumbled into Kurt's shirt. Kurt stiffened for a moment before relaxing and stroking Blaine's wild, ungelled hair.

"That wasn't you sweetie, that was somebody else."

"Who?" Kurt paused, not sure whether to tell Blaine or not, he settled on the truth, they were always brutally honest to each other.

"It was Sebastian. We got into a little fight, don't worry though, I socked him right on the end of his ferrety little nose." He paused for a moment again, and decided to tell Blaine everything that happened, if he wanted to hear it, that was.

"Last night was very eventful. Do you want me to tell you what happened, I hate that you don't know, it seems unfair for me to keep it from you, you deserve to know," Blaine nodded, sitting up and wiping his eyes before grabbing hold of Kurt's silky soft hands and pulling him into his lap, Kurt melted into the embrace and rested his head against Blaine's collarbone, allowing Blaine to rest his chin on the top of his head. He took his hands out of Blaine's and took them in his own, idly playing with his boyfriend's fingers.

"It's a long story, are you sure?"

"I'm sure you can give me a detailed enough and yet significantly shorter version?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, tightening his arms around his boyfriend's form. Kurt chuckled and began the story.

"It was okay at first, we went to the club and Sebastian commandeered you, so I was alone at the bar watching you dance. You were already a little tipsy so I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin your night. And then somebody sat near me, it was Karofsky." Blaine's arms tightened again, but this time protectively.

"He didn't hurt you did he… Oh god and I didn't help you did I?"

"Shh… no, he didn't hurt me. He apologised and told me ha came out to his parents. We were having a nice conversation, he was very sincere, honestly, he feels terrible. Anyway he bought me a drink and we were getting along, obviously you thought we were getting along a little too much because then you arrived in all your jealous glory. You were drunk out of your face and started mouthing off. I got a little angry because after all, you'd been dancing with another guy all night and I wasn't even allowed to talk to an old acquaintance." Blaine opened his mouth to apologise but Kurt hushed him, "no, no I want angry, just upset, I was jealous too you know. Anyway, they you passed out and all hell broke loose because Sebastian was trying to give you CPR and je tried to punch me but David caught him," he pointed to the cut, "this is because David didn't get there quick enough to stop his little finger from ricocheting off of my cheek," he grimaced.

"That is going to be hell to moisturise. Anyway, that irritated me so I punched him in the face and he got mad and David scared him off and we brought you home." Kurt finished lamely, "but I'm glad you're okay, and that little weasel Sebastian was really getting to me. I hope you're not mad that I scared him off." He added, biting his lip and looking down, hoping that Blaine hadn't changed his mind. He felt Blaine's hand slip out of his flinched, but then it was relocated to his face and he leaned into the warmth.

"Mad? Are you kidding? The idea of you getting all possessive and jealous is kind of hot. And don't worry, I didn't really like him all that much either, he made me uncomfortable. But the next time I see him I am gonna give him a piece of my mind." Kurt sent him an enquiring look and Blaine chuckled, ignoring the throbbing in he head as he did so, "nobody leaves a mark on my boyfriend apart from me." He explained teasingly, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt kissed back enthusiastically. They sat like this for a few minutes but eventually, they had to pull away for breath.

Blaine leant forward and rested his forehead against his boyfriends.

"I love you." He whispered, his lips ghosting over Kurt's. He felt them curve up into a smile as Kurt replied.

"Me too." Kurt said, pecking Blaine's lips teasingly, "Oh Gaga, I definitely love you too." They both chuckled softly, before their lips met again, this time not so gently, with more passion, both pouring all of their love and emotions and clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.


End file.
